spiritcatsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plot
There are two versions of the plot on this page. The first is longer and, while more time-consuming to read, is recommended if you are just arriving at the site. The second is smaller and is good to scan if a quick refresh is needed. The Long Version It started with the War. Many seasons ago, there was a great battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Clan cats everywhere were forced to test their loyalties to the utmost limits as they chose a side to fight for. While certain prophetic cats helped change the course of that War, it ultimately resulted in the dark spirits being banished forever... at the cost of there being only a single Clan to roam the land. This new, larger Clan was able to survive, but only for a short time. They had expansive territory but not enough members to patrol it all, and ill-meaning rogues were able to destroy it from the inside out. Eventually they, too, scattered, losing faith in StarClan as they begged to know what they had done wrong to deserve such a disgusting end. All hope seemed to be lost for the former Clan cats. They all went their separate ways; those who tried to stay together could still not survive for long. Any shred of arrogance that remained within their hearts was quickly stomped out as they discovered how difficult it was to live without the protection a Clan offered. They had to learn to fight brutally, mercilessly, and hunt without regards to StarClan. Many cats could not let go of the past and, when in battle, allowed rogues to live; rogues who, disgusted by how they clung to what was no more, killed them off one by one. StarClan could only watch hopelessly as everything they had ever known fell apart. Death was destroying most of the Clan descendants; those who survived for a whole four seasons had decided to become kittypets. Finally they could stand it no more, and they did something unthinkable: they became mortal. It was not an easy process. Becoming mortal cats meant they would have to sacrifice their memory of their first life so they could be reborn, but obviously they weren't willing to forget what they were being reborn to remember. Instead they tried something that had never been done: rather than walk among the living to take dying spirits to their realm, they tried remaining in spirit form but roaming with cats who were alive. This went on for several moons, and over time they did find themselves becoming more mortal: their bodies began to become capable of injury, they lost the transparency of a normal spirit, the stars in their fur faded and vanished, etc. The main difference was that they were not aging. They were still immortal. The few cats who gave up on trying to ever fully become alive again now found themselves unable to return to the spirit world. They were now forced to focus on their goal: reviving the memory of the Clans. They traveled around the feral lands, searching desperately for loners who were willing to join together and form one big Clan. While these efforts were carried out, the Dark Forest spirits also found themselves gaining power. Though they had been banished to the darkest realms, presumably never to be seen again, everything is balanced in nature and revival is no exception. The dark cats found their lands slowly shifting into reality and they began to stalk those who tried to bring back the Clans. For many moons each side felt a strange, unnerving feeling. Every so often they would feel keen eyes on their shoulder, but when they would turn around there was nothing. At last they discovered that both StarClan and the Dark Forest were alive again, and the moment this realization spread, chaos broke out everywhere. War was forged yet again, but this time there would be no clear winner, for any cat who had formerly been dead could not be killed again. Instead the lives of those who had never died before were taken in the many battles, and finally there was complete chaos in the feral cat world. Though every fight made each spirit more mortal than ever before, the normal cats who had somehow gotten into the mess were backing out. For many moons this fight has raged on. Cats take deep wounds but they cannot die through poisoning, age, battle, starvation, etc. It is a miserable existence. Worse, they no longer have living allies, save the rare few who may have become close friends with the half-spirits. It does seem as if this Second War will go on forever. Now a harsh leaf-bare is swiftly arriving, and the cats must put aside their differences if they are to survive; the half-spirits don't yet realize that they can never, ever die again no matter what the circumstances, and the poor mortals who fight at their side beg for shelter and peace. However, this does not mean that there is no tension among them all, and one forbidden prophecy could change everything.... The Short Version History has been known to repeat itself, and in the world of Clan cats there is no exception. The first War between StarClan, the Dark Forest, and each side's allies has been over for many seasons. When it ended it left behind a single, large Clan too big in territory and too small in numbers. Rogues were able to destroy this Clan from inside-out, leaving the former Clan cats no choice but to scatter. StarClan looked down upon their scattered descendants and saw that the memory of the Clans was swiftly fading with each cat who died. They decided that this could no longer happen and did the unthinkable: they became living. They were able to be wounded, eat, sleep, etc. but they could not age nor die. They weren't the only ones to become alive again. While the half-spirits from StarClan tried to recruit open-minded loners to form another Clan, spirits from the Dark Forest found themselves no longer banished and began to walk among the living. Soon the poor normal cats had to leave, as the feuding spirits started a war yet again. Now a harsh leaf-bare is swiftly arriving, and the cats must put aside their differences if they are to survive; the half-spirits don't yet realize that they can never, ever die again no matter what the circumstances, and the poor mortals who continue to fight at their side beg for shelter and peace. However, this does not mean that there is no tension among them all, and one forbidden prophecy could change everything.... Category:Important